


[Podfic] Red Jacket

by Shmaylor



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, post-resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Rosa finds a familiar piece of clothing in a thrift store.[Podfic Version]
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Red Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750051) by [suzteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzteel/pseuds/suzteel). 



> Recorded as part of the [Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html)

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/%5bRoswell%20New%20Mexico%5d%20Red%20Jacket.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Red Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750051)

**Author:** [suzteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzteel/pseuds/suzteel)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 5 mins

**Download:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/%5bRoswell%20New%20Mexico%5d%20Red%20Jacket.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
